10 cosas que ODIO de ti
by lia Kusanagi
Summary: ONE-SHOOT:Athena ama a Kyo pero el es el novio de su mejor amiga, que podra hacer? que pasa si el tambien la quiere?. /Athena le escribe una carta a Kyo que no planeaba darsela pero termina en sus manos de todos modos... leanla jaja es ONE-SHOOT


**10 Cosas que ODIO de ti**

**Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen sino a SNK playmore. El trama es mio solamente.**

**ATHENA**

A lo mejor ustedes creen que yo soy la típica adolescente con los típicos problemas, y tienen razón, los típicos problemas de adolescentes que suelen suceder "el amor", estoy enamorada de mi amigo y compañero de clases , ese ser que aunque me ve, solo me molesta cada vez que puede, maldito, sabe que no me puedo defender al ver esos hermosos ojos color miel que él tiene, ese cabello color castaño alisado que siempre lleva, me encanta y me lleva a las estrellas, pero hay un peque… enorme problemita, él es el novio de una de mis mejores amigas, Yuki.

Díganme ¿cómo se supone que yo voy a competir contra ella?, lo único que me queda es esperar que los dos sean felices y todo logre pasar.

Hoy estoy muy triste, el me molesta menos y eso aunque no lo crean me molesta, porque era la única forma en que él podía hablar con migo pero bueno, a lo mejor él ya se dio cuenta de que yo lo amo y no quiere que me haga ilusiones y eso está bien… creo. Del dolor que siento lo único que me viene a la cabeza es escribir, lo haré, tengo tiempo de sobra aunque sé que lo único que va a hacer esto es que me duela más la herida:

"_10 cosas que odio de ti_

_Odio que me molestes_

_Odio que descubras mi mirada cuando te estoy viendo_

_Odio que seas mi amigo_

_Odio que seas tan guapo_

_Odio que andes con una de mis mejores amigas_

_Odio que no me puedas querer como la quieres a ella_

_Odio quererla tanto que ni siquiera me importa verlos juntos con tal de que los dos sean felices_

_Odio ser tan masoquista y tener que pasar a lado suyo tan solo para verte_

_Odio tus ojos que me hipnotizan y hacen que yo haga cualquier cosa por ti_

_Odio amarte tanto que ni siquiera te puedo odiar_

_Todo te lo perdono, todo está bien con tal de poder estar a tu lado, odio tener que escribir esto esperando día a día que pasa que este enamoramiento estúpido de adolescente se me pase, me choca que me tengas bajo tu control, por ti yo escribo eso y solo espero poder decir algún día: "odio el recuerdo de que te amé"; eso espero que se vuelva este sufrimiento, solo un recuerdo porque sé que jamás me vas a querer ni tan solo un poco de lo que yo te quiero. _

_TE AMO KYO pero recuerda que alguna vez pude decir esto, algún día esto solo será un recuerdo y un TE AMO pasara a ser un TE AME._

_Nadie sabe lo que siento por ti solo yo, yo lo tengo aquí guardado en mi alma porque ¿a quién le puedo decir? Quien me podría consolar sin tomarme de tonta y hacer que este sufrimiento se desvanezca, solo espero a que pase este año y lograr no tener que volverte a ver y así lograr mi cometido, que tú solo seas un recuerdo. _

_Y yo que me jure que jamás lloraría por nadie, yo aconsejando a mis amigas que no se dejen manipular por los imbéciles que no valen la pena; y todo ¿para qué? Para que termine igual o peor que ellas, sufriendo por un joven fuerte y hermoso que me tiene en sus manos como si yo fuera un vudú y el mi amo, él es mi amo y yo lo amo más que a nadie pero espero poder terminar con todo este sufrimiento._

_Sé que soy una ardida estúpida pero no puedo hacer nada más que consolarme escribiéndote esto porque jamás te voy a borrar, aunque seas un recuerdo, ese recuerdo estará presente para mi mala suerte pero que importa si tu estas bien yo estoy bien TE AMO KYO"_

Sin más que hacer, imprimí la carta y la leí una y otra vez, hasta que ya no podía leer de lo cristalizados que tenía mis ojos. Me voy a la cama, mañana será un gran día porque haremos un trabajo en parejas en laboratorio… ¡Athena! No se supone que deba alegrarte, eso solo dolerá más… al diablo, lo amo y disfrutare cada segundo que pueda pasar con él.

"_tick tock"_ sonó el despertador, pero me levante con el único propósito, aunque últimamente él no va a las clases por haragán eso pienso y eso me frustra y me siento peor cuando descubro que Yuki tampoco fue.

Llegue a la escuela y para mi tranquilidad ahí esta ese flamante motocicleta, que hago, nada, mejor no entro a la clase no quiero verlo, ¿le doy la carta?, ¡no! ¿Porque? Es o solo lo escribí para desahogarme él nunca se enterara de mis sentimientos.

**KYO**

–—perfecto un día mas, que flojera tener que ir, lo único que me gusta de la escuela son dos cosas, una, poder estar al lado de mi perfecta novia, Yuki y la segunda poder molestar a Asamiya me encanta como se sonroja y esos sonrojos la hacen ver tan…

–—Kyo ya vete a la escuela, ya es tarde.

Me dijo mi madre, siempre tan atenta, tome las llaves de mi motocicleta y fui directo a la escuela. Cuando llegue ahí estaba esperándome mi perfecta novia, le sonreí y la bese pasamos juntos toda la mañana hasta que llegó la hora de Biología, la única clase que yo no tenía con mi Yuki. Pero bueno estaba Asamiya nada más que la muy tonta le había pedido a mi Yuki que me pidiera que la dejara de molestar.

–—Hola Athena –—le dije, intentando no incomodarla, lo menos que quería era un problema con mi novia

–—Hola –—me contesto secamente y no le volví a hablar, el profesor dejo un trabajo que teníamos que hacer en parejas y el muy… profesor Mizuno, me puso de pareja con Athena.

Terminamos sin decirnos palabra alguna y como terminamos muy temprano, nos dejó salir a tiempo. Athena salió corriendo del aula, pero dejó caer un papel arrugado y se veía descolorido, como si hubiera llorado encima de él. Lo tome y cuando lo desdoble lo primero que llamo mi atención fue ver el título: "10 cosas que odio de ti". No pude evitar que la curiosidad me ganara así que lo leí.

Termine petrificado, no podía moverme, Athena me quería, y yo… yo ¿que sentía por ella? Yo siempre la molestaba y me encanta cuando se sonroja, pero también quiero a mi novia.

Esa carta me tuvo confundido todo el día, ¿que se supone que debía hacer? Mi mejor amiga me amaba, y quizá yo también a ella. Quizá por eso la molesto. Yuki se me acerco y me beso.

–—Kyo tenemos que hablar…

–—Quiero terminar–—solté la frase de jalón que ni yo mismo podía creerlo

–—yo... no sabía cómo decírtelo también quiero terminar, eres bueno pero me llego una beca para estudiar en el extranjero es una buena oportunidad y…

–—Yuki ahorrémonos esa parte, se lo importante que es para ti la oportunidad y lo entiendo y te deseo lo mejor

–—gracias Kyo...

Salí corriendo a buscarla, y la vi, Athena estaba buscando algo dentro de su mochila ¿a que no te imaginas que sea? Me pregunte con una sonrisa y apretando más el papel que tenía en las manos.

**ATHENA **

Termino el trabajo de biología y salí del aula lo más rápido que pude. Fui al restaurante de Kim a tomar un café para despejar mis ideas. Iba a sacar la carta que había guardado en mi bolsillo cuando no sentí nada. Por dios, ¡la carta! ¿Dónde está? Ah cualquiera la podría encontrar y se la podría dar a Kyo…no no y no, debo encontrarla, empecé a revolver toda mi mochila. No estaba donde diablos podría es…

–— ¿buscas esto? –—escuche la voz de mi ángel, cuando lo vi tenía una sonrisa pícara en la cara y me enseño… ¡o no!, esto no puede ser ¿cómo encontró la carta? Se la arrebate de las manos y estaba a punto de echarme a correr cuando él me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo a su fuerte pecho–—yo también te amo–—me dijo esto y a continuación me beso, me dio el beso más tierno y hermoso que cualquiera pudiera dar. Obviamente yo se lo correspondí, pero eso me haría parecer una fácil, y yo no lo quería ser la otra.

–— ¿y Yuki?

–—decidimos terminar

–—pero no podemos ser novios

–— ¿porque no?

–—porque tu no me quieres

–—tienes razón yo no te quiero, yo te amo. Y espero que tu amor aun no sea un recuerdo–—me dedico una de sus sonrisas que tanto me encantan.

–—llegas a tiempo, aun te amo.

Y sin más que decir me atrajo de nuevo hacia él y terminamos lo que empezamos, nos dimos nuestro beso lleno de amor por las dos partes todo fue hermoso, jamás me separaría de él, necesitaba hacerlo firmar un tratado para creerlo, pero por el momento con su beso me conformaba

::::::::::::::::::::::FIN:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ; ) es mi segundo Fics "Athena y Kyo"

At. Lía Kusanagi ^.^


End file.
